1. Field
The disclosed and claimed concept relates generally to handheld electronic devices and, more particularly, to a handheld electronic device that provides a confirmation of a linguistic input.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous types of handheld electronic devices are known. Examples of such handheld electronic devices include, for instance, personal data assistants (PDAs), handheld computers, two-way pagers, cellular telephones, and the like. Many handheld electronic devices also feature a wireless communication capability, although many such handheld electronic devices are stand-alone devices that are functional without communication with other devices.
Due to the small size of many handheld electronic devices, and due to the fact that users of handheld electronic devices typically can devote only a limited amount of attention to operating the device, as well as other factors, a user's operation of a handheld electronic device typically is prone to mistakes. The situation is exacerbated in the case of text input on a handheld electronic device when an input device such as a keypad is physically separated and/or spaced from an output device such as a display, which is often the case. That is, a user entering text using a keypad oftentimes must shift his or her attention from the keypad to the display in order to confirm that the intended input was actually correctly input into the handheld electronic device. Such a shifting in attention is particularly problematic since, as mentioned above, a user typically can devote only a limited amount of attention to a handheld electronic device, such as when the user is trying to carry on a conversation with another person or is operating another device while using the handheld electronic device. It thus would be desired to provide an improved handheld electronic device and method that overcome these and other shortcomings.
Similar numerals refer to similar parts throughout the specification.